Houseguest
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Qui and Obi have a houseguest.


TITLE: Houseguest  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM, Obi is 14. Humor, Non-Slash. Qui and Obi have a houseguest.  
ARCHIVE: Please ask me first.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.  
MY WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
SPECIAL NOTES: This one is for Brenda, Da Mas!!  
  
===========  
Houseguest  
===========  
  
Obi: Master, where are we going?  
  
Qui: To see Master Bren. She's in the Medi-Ward. She just had surgery on her knee. We are going to have her stay with us until she's better.  
  
Obi: Oh, okay. Does this mean that I have to study more?  
  
Qui: No, she won't be teaching for a while. You are safe. But I assume you are already studying enough?  
  
Obi: Of course Master. But where will she be sleeping? We only have two bedrooms and...  
  
Qui: She gets your room. You will bunk in with me.  
  
Obi: She gets my room? Oh, that's fair. I can't share a bed with you. What if you talk in your sleep, or snore, or worse. You may roll over and squish me to death. Can't I sleep on the couch?  
  
Qui: No. I will not have the common area looking like your room. As of right now, that room has a visible floor. I intend to see that it stays that way. Now, we will move what you need into my room.   
  
Obi: I hate my life.  
===========  
(Entering the Medi-Ward, they are greeted by Master Healer Vin Cole.)  
  
Cole: Qui, Obi, good to see you both again. You've come for Master Anders haven't you?  
  
Qui: Yes we have. Is she being released?  
  
Cole: Thankfully, yes. She is driving the healer staff nuts. Please, follow me.  
  
(They arrive at room C, there they see Bren, sitting on the bed, trying to wrestle her pants away from the Healer apprentice Nera.)  
  
Bren: Just give me the damn pants and get me the hell outta here.  
  
Nera: Please Master Anders, you must not move that leg as you are. We will provide a suitable robe for you to leave in.   
  
Bren: Look Apprentice, I have given you an order. Let go of the pants, or I will be forced to...  
  
Qui: Forced to what? Master Bren, you are looking well. Nera, we will take it from here. Thank you.  
  
Nera: You can have her.  
  
Bren: Hey Stretch! Where ya been? Come to break me out?  
  
Qui: Well, Healer Cole is releasing you a bit early. But, on one condition.  
  
Bren: That I promise not to kill him?  
  
Qui: No, that you stay with Obi-Wan and I until you are back on your feet.  
  
Bren: Stay with you and the kid? Can you cook?  
  
Qui: Actually, I am quite the good chef.  
  
Obi: Don't lie to her Master. Your cooking is awful. Everything you make tastes like rope. I on the other hand, have an unmatched talent in the kitchen.  
  
Bren: Let's see, I don't have to cook, and I get waited on?  
  
Qui: We will provide any and all assistance.  
  
Bren: I think I like this plan. Where do I get to sleep?  
  
Qui: In Obi-Wan's room. He will be bunking with me.  
  
Bren: Damn! Oh well, sounds like a plan. Let's go.  
==============  
(A few minutes later the trio was headed for home. They stopped briefly at Bren's quarters to pick up clothes and a few other things, before arriving at the Jinn/Kenobi quarters. Bren, in the hover chair, made her way into the common area.)  
  
Bren: Nice place here Qui. Where is Obi's room?  
  
Qui: Right this way.  
  
Obi: Uh, Master? I forgot to...  
  
(Qui-Gon stepped into the boy's room.)  
  
Qui: OBI-WAN KENOBI!!!! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!!!  
  
Obi: Yes Master. I um...uh...forgot to clean up.  
  
Bren: No offense kid, but where is the floor?  
  
Obi: It's there somewhere. You just have to know where to look. I'm sorry Master, give me a few minutes and I will have it all straightened up.  
  
Qui: Please do so. Bren, would you care for some tea?  
  
Bren: Sure. Boy, you picked a winner with that kid. He's so much the opposite of that Xanatos. It's very eerie. You should keep this one.  
  
Qui: Well, I can't throw him back and I do think he's growing on me.  
  
(Obi-Wan came running out ten minutes later.)  
  
Obi: Okay Master, all cleaned up. It's all yours Master Bren.  
  
Bren: Thank you Obi. I should get out of this chair and rest for a bit.  
  
Obi: Do you need anything?  
  
Bren: Awww, you're sweet. Not right now, but I will keep your offer in mind.  
=============  
(Nightfall came, and Obi-Wan entered the bedroom that he would share with his Master until he got his own back. Qui-Gon was already fast asleep.)  
  
Obi: Hogging the covers already. (Obi-Wan lay down on his side of the bed. Careful not to wake the older Jedi. Try as he might, he couldn't get comfortable.)  
  
Qui: What are you doing? Just lie down and go to sleep.  
  
Obi: But Master, I can't. I'm not used to this side of the bed. I always sleep on the left side.  
  
Qui: Well, it's time to learn how to change your ways. Quiet down, and sleep.  
  
Obi: (Sighing, he turns and lays flat on his back.) This is not gonna work. Masterrrrrrrr? I can't sleep like this.  
  
Qui: Are you whining?  
  
Obi: Yes.  
  
Qui: I've talked to you before about that, haven't I? It is very unbecoming a Jedi.   
  
Obi: But I can't sleep on this side. And if I can't sleep you know what will happen?  
  
Qui: No, what?  
  
Obi: I will have those dark bags under my eyes, I'll look like a raccoon. Please Masterrrrrr?  
  
Qui: (Throwing the covers back.) Okay, okay, just stop whining. Here, take this side of the bed.   
  
(They get up and switch places. Obi-Wan tries to settle. He is still struggling to get comfortable.)  
  
Qui: Go to sleep padawan.  
  
Obi: I'm trying. I don't think this bed was designed for two people. Can I have some of the covers please? I'm freezing. Come on Master, you're hogging them. This is gonna be a lot of fun. I sure hope Master Bren recovers fast, for my sake. You and your big feet taking up most of the bed. How am I, a growing boy, who needs his rest, supposed to sleep like this? This is nuts.  
  
Qui: Shut up Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi: Yes Master.  
  
(Just then, they heard Master Bren's voice coming from the other room.)  
  
Bren: Oh Obiiiiiiiii? Obi? I need your help please. Obiiiiiii?  
  
Obi: Master?  
  
Qui: Well, go see what she needs. She is our guest, remember?  
  
Obi: Yes Master.  
  
(Obi-Wan wanders into his own bedroom.)  
  
Obi: Do you need something Master Bren?  
  
Bren: Yes. A hot cup of Orange herbal tea. No sugar.  
  
Obi: This late?  
  
Bren: Yup. Thanks kid.  
  
(He nodded as he left the room. When he reentered a few minutes later, he offered one steaming cup of tea to the teacher.)  
  
Bren: This is quite good Obi. You should teach your Master to make tea like this.   
  
Obi: Master Qui-Gon and the kitchen don't get along very well.   
  
Bren: I see. Well, thank you young one. Off to bed with you now.  
  
Obi: Goodnight Master Bren.  
  
(The boy runs to flop himself down on his Master's bed, only to land directly on top of the older Jedi's back.)  
  
Qui: Oooof. What the? Obi-Wan, what are you doing?  
  
Obi: Going back to sleep. Somehow you migrated to my side of the bed. This side is small enough as it is, without you in it. Master, I don't think this is going to work. I am never gonna get to sleep.  
  
Qui: Nonsense. Here, I will scoot over a bit more. There you go.   
  
Obi: Okay, but if I roll off the bed, all you are gonna hear is this loud THUD. Then you'll feel guilty.  
  
Qui: You are going to be PUSHED off the bed if you don't lie down and go to sleep. NOW!  
  
Obi: I love you too Master. Goodnight.  
=============  
(In the early morning hours, Obi-Wan was dreaming. Or at least, he thought he was. He was falling. And as he was falling, he was grasping at anything and everything he could to hold himself up. Then with a THUD, he crashed down, and came out of dreamland.)  
  
Obi: Huh? Where? (He looked up.) I told him that I would end up on the floor. But did he listen? No, of course not. OW!!! That hurt. I've had it. Look out couch here I come.  
  
(Obi-Wan picked up his pillow and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave the room, he was drawn backwards. Qui-Gon was using a force pull to keep him in the room.)  
  
Qui: I told you that you are not going to sleep on the couch. (The Jedi Master had not bothered to lift his head while he spoke to his student.)  
  
Obi: But Master, I hurt myself when you pushed me off the bed. I haven't slept but an hour tonight.  
  
Qui: I did not push you off the bed. You fell off on your own accord. You are welcome to sleep on the floor next to the bed if you like, but you are not taking over the common area and that is final.  
  
Obi: The floor? May as well sleep on a bed of nails.   
  
Qui: Your choice padawan.  
  
(Master Bren's voice sounded from the other room once more.)  
  
Bren: Obiiiiiiii?  
  
Obi: Now what does she want?  
  
Qui: Why don't you go an find out?  
  
Obi: Aren't I considered a legal adult at the age of fourteen? I think I am old enough to get my own place. Perhaps I should start looking.  
  
Qui: Go, now.  
  
(Obi-Wan goes to see Master Bren.)  
  
Obi: What can I do for you?  
  
Bren: I just need a little assistance getting from the bed to the hover chair. I need to use the facilities. Could you help me?  
  
Obi: Sure.  
  
(He helps her into the chair, then sits and waits until she comes back, so that he can help her back in to the bed.)  
  
Obi: I miss my room. I think it has character. And it has a bed that I can sleep in and have no fear of being pushed off of. I get all the covers to myself. There no eight-foot tall Master to tell me to GO TO SLEEP. This is a great place.  
  
Bren: Talking to yourself Obi?  
  
Obi: Nope, just talking to my room.  
  
Bren: Talking to your room? Okay. That's nice. How's about you help me back up here?  
  
(Once Master Bren was settled on the bed, Obi-Wan took his leave. He carefully curled up on his side of the bed. As he did so, he tried to pry the covers from Qui-Gon, with little luck.)  
  
(Sunlight filtered in and woke the older of the Jedi. He sat up.)  
  
Qui: Morning already.   
  
(He looked over to see his sleeping padawan, laying on his back. One arm and one leg hanging over the side of the bed. He looked as if he'd had a rough night.)  
  
Qui: Rise and shine padawan. Time to get up.  
  
Obi: Hmmm?  
  
Qui: Get up, out of bed.  
  
Obi: Oh, no thanks Master. I don't need any help. I am fine here. You go on without me.  
  
Qui: Up Obi-Wan.  
  
(A familiar female voice called out from another part of the apartment.)  
  
Bren: Obiiiiiiiii?  
  
Obi: No, no, no...what does she want now? I was just in there. Make her go away Master.   
  
Qui: Obi-Wan, she's been here for one day. Surely you can survive longer than that.  
  
Obi: I don't think so. Let's see, I was up half the night waiting on her, and the other half the night I spent falling off the bed.  
  
Bren: Obiiiiiii?  
  
Obi: I'm coming. (He stormed into his own bedroom.) Yes Master Bren?  
  
Bren: I would like to order breakfast.  
  
Obi: Order? I don't take orders. But I can make you something.   
  
Bren: Surprise me.  
  
Obi: Okay.  
  
(Into the kitchen the boy went. Thirty minutes later, he had prepared his teacher a delicious plate of eggs, pancakes and bacon.)  
  
Obi: Here.  
  
Bren: My, my Obi. Aren't you just the little cook. Looks wonderful. Any coffee?  
  
Obi: Uh, no. We don't have any. Master Qui-Gon doesn't drink it.  
  
Bren: Well, then go and get some. I can't wake up in the morning unless I have had my coffee. I need the caffeine. Helps me to wake up. Hop to it Obi.  
  
Obi: Okay. I'll be back in a bit.  
=============  
(Qui-Gon finds Obi-Wan sulking on the couch.)  
  
Qui: Problem padawan?  
  
Obi: She wants coffee. I just made her breakfast, now I have to go find coffee. And it's not even the six-hour yet. I'm so tired Master.  
  
Qui: Come on, you are young and full of energy. You will find coffee. Off you go.  
  
(Obi-Wan mumbled his way out the door.)  
  
Obi: This is stupid. Why does she need coffee? The farmers don't even get up this early. Breakfast, coffee, bathroom, drink...She is gonna drive me crazy. It's only for a short time Obi-Wan. Just for a short time. It's only been one day so far, wonder if I can kick her out yet. No, Master Qui-Gon would kill me. Probably end up in the river or something. Coffee. Where am I gonna find coffee?  
===============  
Bren: Strange boy you have there Qui. Good cook though. Can you do my a favor and scratch my back, it's really itching something fierce right now.  
  
Qui: Sure.  
  
Bren: Oh, thanks. Can you reach my leg now...right down there. Thank you.  
  
(By the time Obi-Wan returned with the coffee, his Master was beginning to understand why the apprentice was exhausted from the night before. He'd been waiting on Master Bren since the boy had left. And was thankful when he returned.)  
  
Obi: Here Master Bren. Coffee.  
  
Bren: Obi, that is decaffeinated. I need caffeine.   
  
Obi: But Master Bren, that's all they had. Can't you just pretend?   
  
Bren: Never mind. How about tea?  
  
Obi: I will go look.  
  
Bren: He looks tired Qui. You should've let him sleep a bit later today. These young ones need their rest. Anyway, where were we? Oh, can you reach my back again?  
===========  
(The next day and the days that followed were filled with much of the same. Obi-Wan was up early everyday, hunting down coffee. Somehow he always managed to bring back the wrong kind. He was growing tired of having to share his Masters bed. Every night, he eventually ended up falling on the floor. Qui-Gon made a regular habit of not sharing the covers, and Obi-Wan truly believed that he was going insane.)  
  
Obi: Master, can I have a least a quarter of the blanket?  
  
Qui: You have a quarter. You must learn to utilize that piece as economically as possible.  
  
Obi: Um, I know you like Master Bren and all, but when is she leaving?  
  
Qui: That's not very nice padawan. She is our guest. And we must treat her as such.  
  
Obi: You just want to cuddle with her. That's why you don't tell her to leave. She's fine, you know she can walk. You two are just sickening. I hear your little nicknames you call each other. Why do you think I run to the bathroom so often?   
  
Qui: One day you will understand.  
  
Obi: Oh, I understand all right. I get to roam the city at the six-hour every morning, fall off the bed every night after I freeze to death, make breakfast, lunch and dinner for you both...EVERY DAY...scratch her back, scratch your back...what's next...foot massage?  
  
Qui: Now that you mention it...  
  
Obi: No way Master. I am tired, and the last thing I am gonna do, is touch your feet. I miss my room, my bed. I wanna go home.  
  
Qui: Yes, you have suffered so much. I pity you.  
  
Obi: You should. I pity me too. Hey, hear that?  
  
Qui: What?  
  
Obi: Silence. It's a wonderful sound, isn't it? There is no one yelling for me to get coffee, or to fetch slippers. Ahhhhh...if I only had a blanket.  
  
Qui: How about you sleep under the bed today? (He pushes Obi-Wan off the bed...THUD!)  
  
Obi: MASTER!!!! (He peers up over the side of the bed.) Are you trying to tell me something?  
  
Qui: I can't sleep next to a whiny padawan. You want back up here?  
  
Obi: Yes.  
  
Qui: Then zip your lips. Sleep or you are gonna end up on the floor again.  
  
Obi: Yes, Master.  
  
(The voice sounds from beyond.)  
  
Bren: Oh, Obi my boy? Obi? Could you come here for a second please?  
  
Obi: No. I am not going. She can get whatever she needs herself. I need sleep. I am putting my foot down. NO! NO! NO!  
  
Qui: I KNOW that I did not just hear you say what I think you said. Did I?  
  
Obi: (Biting his bottom lip nervously.) Uh, no Master. I didn't mean that. I meant, yes Master Bren, I am on my way.  
  
Qui: Much better.(Obi-Wan turns on the light and heads for the door.) Oh, Obi-Wan? You look tired, you should try and get some rest. (Qui-Gon is smiling.)  
  
Obi: I just...grrr...yes Master.  
===========  
(At the end of the week, Master Bren was feeling much better. She was able to get around on her own, with just some minor pain. Qui-Gon had been moving in for the kill and was finally rewarded with a couch cuddle with his favorite Master Jedi.)  
  
Obi: Master? When do I get...uh, never mind, you two should be alone.  
  
Qui: Kenobi, get back here. (Qui-Gon sat next to Bren with a loving arm around her. She was snuggled against him.)  
  
Obi: It's okay Master, it can wait. It's not important.  
  
Bren: Freeze braid boy. What do you need?  
  
Obi: Uh...um...I was just wondering...when I um...when I will get my room back.  
  
Bren: I will be leaving in a day or so. After that, it's all yours.  
  
Obi: Thank you Master Bren.  
  
Bren: I'm driving you nuts aren't I Obi?  
  
Obi: No, not at all. It's just that, I kinda miss my room.  
  
Bren: I can understand that. Actually I am leaving tomorrow, so just one more night and it's yours again. Okay?  
  
Obi: (Smiling.) Yes Master Bren. Thank you. I need to finish up my studies now, so if you will excuse me.  
  
Bren: Certainly. (Obi-Wan enters Qui-Gon's room and closes the door.) He's adorable Qui. How can you go from having something like Xanatos, to this one? You know I've been driving him nuts. You're a lucky man Qui. I don't know if he found you or if you found him, but you need to hang onto each other. He's got quite a future in front of him.  
  
Qui: He's my padawan. He means a great deal to me.  
  
Bren: Yes, I can see that. Of course, you need to teach him how to read a coffee can, but other than that, you have a good one there. And he cooks too. Can I borrow him once in a while?  
  
Qui: No you may not. You are welcome to stop buy for dinner however.  
  
Bren: Hmmm...I will definitely be taking you up on that.  
============  
(That evening, Qui-Gon was comfortable on the couch, reading an old book. Master Bren was finishing up in the kitchen, cleaning up the evening meal. Obi-Wan approached where his Master was sitting.)  
  
Obi: Master, there is a holo-vid movie coming on that I would like to watch, may I?  
  
Qui: Certainly Obi-Wan, sit yourself right here next to me.  
  
(Halfway through the holo-vid movie, Qui-Gon glanced up from his book when he felt something leaning against him. Obi-Wan was sound asleep, legs curled up on the couch, using his Master as a pillow. Qui-Gon made a weak attempt to wake him.)  
  
Qui: Obi-Wan? Padawan? Wake up. Obi-Wan?  
  
Bren: He's out Qui. I wore the poor thing out. Leave him be. He's tired, and you do make a nice pillow.  
  
Qui: Thanks. He's asleep, I guess I'll let him rest for now. What are you doing?  
  
Bren: I am going home. I do believe that I have overstayed my welcome. You two don't need me around all the time. Thank you for your hospitality though. I've enjoyed it.  
  
Qui: You are welcome. We've...well, I...have enjoyed having you here.  
  
(She stood in front of Qui-Gon, leaned forward, and planted a kiss on his cheek.)  
  
Bren: Next time, let's lose the kid.  
  
Qui: I Don't want to lose this one.  
  
Bren: No, I can bet you don't. You two are so cute. I should take a picture of this.  
  
Qui: Uh, no, I don't think so. I will talk to you soon?  
  
Bren: Count on it. Tell Obi that I said goodbye and tell him thank you for me. See ya Stretch.  
  
(The teacher left the room, allowing Qui-Gon to finally spend some quiet time alone with his apprentice.)  
  
Obi: Is she gone?  
  
Qui: Yes.  
  
Obi: Good.  
  
Qui: Yes, now you can go sleep in your own bed and get off of me.  
  
Obi: No can do Master. I am comfy where I am. Can you hand the blanket to me please?  
  
Qui: Obi-Wan, your own bed, now.  
  
Obi: Come on Master, you spend the week coddling Master Bren and treating me like a step child, I finally get a quiet house, I am VERY comfortable where I am, and YOU want me to leave? Is a little mush to much to ask for?  
  
Qui: No, I suppose it's not. Okay, you can stay. But you will sleep, or, the floor awaits.  
  
Obi: No, not the floor. Can I have that blanket now?  
  
(Qui-Gon reaches over, wraps the blanket around the boy, and tucks his arm around him as well. After they were both comfortable, sleep began to hover over them.)  
  
Qui: I thought you wanted to watch this movie?  
  
Obi: Nah, seen it before. I just wanted attention. (Obi-Wan snuggled in as close as he could.)  
  
Qui: Just be glad that Yoda is not your Master. I never had the snuggle option when I was your age.  
  
Obi: Heehee...the snuggle troll. I think not. Well, you aren't exactly 'Mr. Come Here and Let Me Hug You'. But you'll do. I think I'll keep you.  
  
Qui: I guess I'll hang on to you a bit longer as well. Now, sleep or it's meet Mr. Floor for you.  
  
Obi: Night Master. Thank you.  
  
Qui: For what?  
  
Obi: No reason. Just thank you.  
  
(A few minutes later, the boy was sound asleep, his head lying on a pillow in Qui-Gon's lap. The Jedi Master leaned back and closed his eyes.)  
  
Qui: No, my Obi-Wan. Thank you...for coming into my life. If you only knew how important you are to me.  
  
Obi: (Whispering muffled words into the pillow.) I know Master...I know. You're welcome. G' night. Sleep now...so tired.  
  
Qui: Good night padawan. Sleep well.  
  
END  



End file.
